


The Things We Lost

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, Finn and Rey discuss the things they have lost and things they could lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> *what if Rey stays a little longer to see Finn wake up?*

It was quiet when Poe approached the room in which Finn was recovering in. He was used to it being quiet. Ever since the events of…whatever the hell it was (Poe was still processing the shit storm he’d found himself in), Finn had woken up for short spells but had spent most of the time unconscious, his chest rising and falling and his eyes flickering, seemingly lost in dreams.

Poe wondered whether he really needed the sleep or if it was some kind of delaying tactic. He knew Finn was recovering but it seemed like he was in a state of inertia, not wanting to start moving again as that would mean Rey would leave in her quest to find Skywalker and Finn would be alone. Or maybe not alone as he had Poe but Rey offered something different than what he could. Poe could offer the hurried clumsy kisses and try and teach Finn how not to be so eager in their scant time alone yet Rey could offer him strokes to his cheek and kisses on his forehead. She was the calm. Poe was the storm. Or something. It was a balance whatever. Finn needed both of them yet he wouldn’t have them for long.

As Poe finally approached the room, he was surprised when the silence was broken by the tinkle of laughter - feminine and beautiful - and Poe heard an answering chuckle. He hadn’t heard laughter in that room. They had been through too much for laughter but as he as he punched at the panel of the door, he saw a different scene than usual and he was relieved to see something less grim. More hopeful.

Finn was sat up on the bed and Rey was cross legged on the covers. They both looked up at Poe in the doorway and he gave a small wave in salute.

“I’ll go if you two are busy…” he said with a shrug.

“No!” Finn said quickly, moving his legs a bit to make more room on the bed. “Join us.”

Poe knew he should probably leave. There was something complicated about this _thing_ and Poe knew he would be better to ignore it and continue as he always had. He knew he’d charmed his way into the beds of many by being the “best damn pilot in the Resistance” and that these two people his life had suddenly become entangled with were complicated. Yet there was something about both of them that Poe was struggling to understand. So instead of understanding why Finn wanted to hold his hand and whether Rey’s passing kiss on the cheek meant anything, Poe approached the bed and took a seat next to the pair.

Together, happier and smiling, the first thing that Poe noticed is how _young_ they seemed to him. They were free for now, free from their pasts and their futures and Poe couldn't help smiling as he joined them. 

“What’s funny?” Poe asked, looking between the two.

“We were talking about things we lost,” Rey said, her tone serious before her face split into a grin. “And the things we don’t mind we’ve lost.”

“She misses _sand,_ Poe, no one misses sand, right?” Finn joked, his face in a grin and his elbow nudging Poe’s side.

“I’m missing a jacket. Still can’t seem to get _that_ back, huh?”

Finn’s smile turned into look of concern, maybe even _fear_ and he tried to move. Poe stopped him before he did any damage to himself, reaching out to touch his forearm and push him back towards the bed.

“I’m joking… it _does_ suit you better.”

The look of fear vanished and Poe chided himself mentally. He couldn’t really joke with Finn and Rey as he would with his squadron – he wasn’t exactly sure what went into a Stormtrooper’s training yet he was pretty sure it wasn’t exactly pleasant. Finn wasn’t used to normal conversation, to jest, to the simple things that Poe had always taken for granted. And despite the violence he had been raised in, had lived in constantly, it was a clinical violence that was behind the mask of a Stormtrooper helmet. It was different.

Rey was serious from isolation, from _expectation_ and anxiety for a future finding Luke Skywalker and becoming some sort of Jedi saviour. It was a lot to place on her shoulders. He was sure she could do it, do it with that fire in her eyes and the careful touch of her hands, but it was a lot to come from the backwaters of the galaxy to the middle of the fray. At least Poe had grown up in the constant shadow of battle. He’d always known his path would lead him to the cockpit. These two were figuring out their new roles, what puzzle piece they were and how they fitted.

“You know,” Finn said thoughtfully, “the biggest thing I don’t miss… is the food. It was all this grey stuff that had all this nutrition and no taste. Least food tastes here.”

Poe snorted. “It’s often pretty terrible here… Remind me one day to show you _real_ food.”

“It’s better than what I had, too,” Rey agreed, her eyes distant as though remembering something that was now lost.

The room went quiet again and Poe averted Rey’s eyes, giving her a moment to think or whatever she needed. She was leaving and despite the delay she had been granted to see Finn back to health, that was now over as Finn was recovering. There was no more time for personal feelings. There was more at stake. Poe wanted to be reassuring to both of them. Wanted to tell them that they’d survive and they’d be together and Poe would show them a _really_ good meal and show them the best of the galaxy without the grim shadow of danger overhanging. Yet he couldn’t. So instead, he reached out to touch Finn’s leg gently, his hand feeling the muscles underneath and he let his other hand touch at Rey’s shoulder, exposed, the skin soft to the touch.

“We should make a promise here. Not to lose each other. No matter what.”

It was a big promise and as one who’d seen his comrades die in a blaze of glory, it was hollow, yet Rey nodded solemnly, followed by Finn and Poe smiled.

“See, let’s not think of what’s lost. Let’s think of what’s found,” he said reassuringly, before he settled his gaze on Rey, “and what will come back.”

The room lapsed back into silence, lost all in their own thoughts and Poe tried not to think about what could happen – that they could be lost to one another, split across the galaxy or worse and instead he tried to lighten the mood once again.

“You _really_ miss sand, Rey? I still feel like I can’t get rid of it all… stupid planet.”

Laughter filled the room once again and for that brief time, the rest of the galaxy faded and was forgotten. 


End file.
